Rivalry
by Yoshi's kun
Summary: Finally breaking away, he flicked his hair. "Don't you know I always win?" She growled. "Not a chance." And her lips reintroduced themselves to his as they clashed once more. Drabble Collection. Contestshipping.
1. Clash

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

"You are the most pig-headed, arrogant, egotistical jerk I have ever met in my entire life!"

He merely stared back at her, completely indifferent to what she was saying.

"Did you hear me!? What did you think you were doing!?"

Her eyes were on fire, sapphire orbs were blazing with passion.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with something like that!?"

She was angry...

"Just who do you think you are!?"

She was vicious...

"Answer me, Drew!"

She was _beautiful_.

His lips crashed onto hers, shocking her into silence. For a moment nothing else existed except for the electricity flowing from their connection. Finally breaking away, he flicked his hair. "Don't you know I always win?"

She growled, "Not a chance."

And her lips reintroduced themselves to his as they clashed once more.

* * *

I wondered what to do with this since it's so short, but I decided hey why not? I might do more of these if I get the inspiration, and if you guys like them. Feel free to let me know what you think with a review.


	2. Rose

Oh wow, I didn't expect such a response for a drabble! Thanks for the input guys! Okay, here's the next one.

* * *

Sometimes she wondered why he chose roses. They were the symbol of romance, yet he appeared to be the exception to the rule. There was never an inclination or a hint that he wanted anything more, after all they were for _Beautifly_. Or so he claimed.

Nor had he hesitated to be blunt with her, hiding nothing when it came to describing her failures. That was hardly a way to invite yourself into a girl's heart.

Yet as time wore on, the answer possibly presented itself.

_"I did it to get revenge on you! For beating me in the Purika competition!"  
_

_"But I beat you fair and square! Why would you want revenge for that?"_

_"You say it's fair cause you won it! But you won't be winning today - not with that score. MOVE! Sorry, got things to do, places to be."_

_"What a creep. And you dress weird!"_

_"He was right about one thing, you have to admit. You shouldn't've trusted him."_

_"But how could I have known?"_

_"Stop trusting other people! Just trust in your Pokémon and do what you know in your heart is right."_

Tracing her fingers along the soft edges of the petals, she found her herself studying the intricate design of the latest rose. Silky smooth to the touch, its beauty was fragile, easily destroyed by rough treatment. This was why it normally had thorns as a means of protection, otherwise it would never last long enough to display its true splendor to the world.

Perhaps his lack of tact was a way to help her to develop some thorns of her own. A way to be ready when she would be on the receiving end of a very harsh reality so that she would not give up and wilt. It gave her the chance to grow until she came into her own and showed the world what she was truly capable of.

And it was then that she realized that his roses may have symbolized something more...

Herself.

_"So what do you end up talking about with Drew?"_

_"Not about our performances ever. He's the type that who never listens to anyone else's advice. So we end up talking about other coordinators we might have seen in performance. And at some point, he started in on you. You, and only you."_

* * *

The dialogue in italics are direct quotes of May, Drew, and Harley in Deceit and Assist and May and Solidad in May We Harley Drew'd Ya.


	3. Watching

He had been standing here for awhile now. For how long he didn't know, nor did he care. The scene playing out in front of him had taken over his interest.

There were three boys and girl out on the resort's private beach, among them was a Pokémon, and the girl was speaking to it.

He didn't know when it happened, but at some point his gaze became focused on her. His eyes absorbed her appearance, a brunette with hair tied off in pigtails that was capped by a red bandanna. In fact, most of her attire was adorned in the color. It suited her somehow.

He knew he had other things to do, other places to be, but he just couldn't pull away.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl ordered her Pokémon to attack. Flapping its wings in response, blades of silver began to fly out… before coming to a sudden halt. The girl dropped to her knees in despair, and her friends were saying something… offering advice probably.

He watched as she finally picked herself up and collected some frisbees, tossing them at the Pokémon.

_You know, it's almost like she's practicing an appeal._ Was she going to take part in the contest? The sudden thought filled him with exhilaration, but he never got the chance to ponder it.

"Look out!"

Briefly noticing the wayward frisbee sailing toward him, he closed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. A thrill shot through him with the feeling that things were about to get very interesting…

Catching the disk with ease, all he could think about was that he couldn't wait to spar with this girl in red.


	4. Challenge

Her fingers clasped his hair, fluttering their way through his feathery locks. A groan and his hands slid lower down her back, grip tightening as she pushed herself up against him. Soon their lips separated just so he could nibble on her neck.

Gasping, she lost her grasp on reality as euphoria took over. She didn't even notice they were now wedged in a dirty space in between the lockers and the wall, the only thing keeping them upright. Nothing mattered anymore, time was frozen and he was hers.

For his part, there was something… something nagging at the back of his mind… but he couldn't remember what. Besides his current distraction was so bewitching, the taste of her creamy white skin had become an addiction. Pulling her closer, he traced his mouth along her now exposed collarbone.

"Attention Coordinators! Report in ten minutes! I repeat, report in ten minutes!"

She whined as he reluctantly broke away. "Sorry," he chuckled, "but I've got a contest to win."

"As if," she huffed. "You know you can't beat me."

"But our battling record speaks for itself, doesn't it?" he taunted, picking up his discarded jacket in the process.

"Well that's going to change today," she readjusted her shirt, "mark my words."

"And if it doesn't?" He fixed his hair.

"You'll see." She stuck out her tongue as she tied her bandanna.

* * *

"Oh my, what a spectacular match! Truly one for the ages. This is going down to wire folks!"

Harley snorted. Of course they always put on their best performance after they got some "private time". Typical.


	5. Questions

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Hmm…?" He pretended not to hear.

"I know you heard me, Drew! C'mon this is important," she protested.

"I don't see why," he shrugged, "everything worked out, didn't it?

"Yeah, but after lead me on this… this… I don't even know what to call it!" she exclaimed."You put me down, then you flirted with me. You gave me roses, but claimed they were for Beautifly!"

He cocked an eyebrow causally. "You were fun to annoy."

"Fun!? I was _fun_?" she repeated with infuriation. "Well, let me tell you something Mister-"

"And you're kind of cute when you get mad," he finished with a smirk.

"Why you- Argh!" She threw her arms up in the air with exasperation. "Maybe a better question is why I put up with you."

He answered as though it was obvious. "Because you know you wouldn't have it any other way."

She could only glare back at him, an unwilling smile fighting its way onto her face. Because she knew he was right. _Damn him._


End file.
